Two Little Reminders
by We Can Start
Summary: Sarah once looked upon them as her strength to fight the loneliness. They still are her strength, but she finds herself no longer wanting the help, for the mark they represent: Cameron.


A/N: CheekeyMonkey was a big help to get me to write my first fanfic! I read her chapter 1 to the sequel of 'Into Your System' and she didn't give any insight on the robot necklaces. I asked for permission to give an idea. She said I could! :D reviews would be a great help.

If you haven't read her fic, you may get lost. Maybe not. If you do just go read or scan her fic for clearance. Thanks!

I tried to keep it like Cheekey's writing style for it to mix better into her fic. She helped a lot in the making of this. You can't say it doesn't sound like her story line or writing. (It will be in two maybe three chapters.)Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1: Death to your heart- Blood on the Dance Floor<em>

The setting sun was a glare on the trio in the truck driving towards Sarah's unknown destination. No words had left her mouth since she traded spots with Charley and gave him the strict directions with a clipped tone. She sat spine straight in her seat, glaring out the window at the vast terrain. Charley silently sat beside her and drove the truck within the speed limit, even when Sarah demanded he speed up when they had locked eyes hours ago. He was in no mood to agree with her need to get away from civilization, the cops, and the scary robot in the back of his truck.

Every few seconds Charley would glance over to the silent woman. He hadn't been there to see what went down. Cameron had given him instructions to take his time with the doctor. She had told him he would be too late either way. It was a chainsaw to his heart when the cyborg spoke so nonchalantly to him. The machine had even looked him in the eyes. Nothing had been there to show if she was affected or not. Emotionless, empty…was she always that way with Sarah or did emotion leak from those eyes?

Sarah felt his eyes on her. Truthfully, she felt two pairs of eyes on her. James Ellison was in the back; his dark eyes were on her from the rearview mirror. She slowly met his gaze through the mirror. Sarah would not give him the satisfaction of showing him the pain boiling over in her heart and pumping into her veins. She gave him the eyes of the lunatic everyone believed her to be. She watched as his eyes widened, look away from her, and back to her with a perplexed expression on his face-questions in his eyes.

She gazed back towards the window to see the sun set over the horizon. Starts were now twinkling in the sky, the moon waking up to grace the land in its luminous shine and the sun's yellow, purple, orange skies disappearing behind the mountains. The beauty held no interest in her like it once did when she fought to keep it beautiful; it was the machine's fault.

Cameron, with soft eyes, whispered how lovely a sunset was. The girl was starry eyed by the very sight of a setting and rising sun. She saw beauty when she once only saw the mission. Cameron had seen the beauty in battle scarred Sarah. She had looked past the insults, the hits, and the distance Sarah placed on them. She saw what moved Sarah, and Sarah fell in the love with it.

Cursing her thoughts for falling on the machine, Sarah rolled her stiff shoulders. Every muscle in her body felt worn and abused from wheeling the machine out of the building. The feeling was an everyday exhaustion on Sarah, but this was a worse worn out to her abused body. She felt like lying in her bed; never awake to the current world.

Sarah grinded her teeth, and annoyance was making her body settled into agitation. Charley's obvious rebellion to the speed limit was forming a migraine in her temples. If he saw her agitation, he showed no intention of speeding any time soon. She inwardly cursed her luck with the man she called Flash. He raced to get to her when she was injured.

Would he race if she showed the pain she was in with the machine only a backseat away from her?

The whispered question in her mind was pointless. For years she dealt with her emotions and the conflicting dilemmas they caused. Cameron would be no difference. Cameron couldn't be different than her choice of leaving Charley. For then she would have to face the fact, she did fall in love with the enemy.

_Never again, Connor. _

Cameron's waves were crashing over her thoughts. Sarah couldn't even see John's familiar eyes anymore; thoughts only of the girl tormenting her troubled mind and crashing her down below the water. She tried to reach for John, her lifeline. She could not. She was sucked under by Cameron's powerful hold on her heart.

Sarah snapped shut her eyes as the burn of her tears threatened to escape. Every small beat of her heart sending memories of Cameron's eyes, smell, smile, laugh into her blood stream. The pain grew beyond her control and the smallest whimper forced its way out of her throat. If she allowed another to come, she would fall to pieces.

The radio blocked the small whimper from reaching the men's ears. Sarah had thought Charley gave a small flinch at the noise. He made no sign of noticing her when her eyes glared his way. He kept his own on the road in front of him, fist clenched on the wheel.

The woman lifted her hand to her face and wiped away a tear about to slip down her cheek. The movement sent something jingling on her neck and warm metal rested back on her skin. Sarah moved her hand to it and parted her jacket to see the tiny black and white robots. They had been a gift from Cameron signifying their relationship. The small objects once gave Sarah the strength to fight away the pain of losing Cameron.

With the black one in her hand, the white one resting back on her skin, Sarah could feel the crashing of Cameron's waves calming. The pain no longer was unbearable and the coming migraine settled to a low roar in her head. Even when gone and a betrayer, the machine's gifts were a comfort to her.

Sarah released the robot and unclasped it from around her neck. The black had signified Cameron and she no longer wanted to have the girl on her skin. She balled the robot up in her hand and set it in her pocket. She let her hand rest on the robot, filling its warmth sink into her skin and send tingles up her arm. The white one still resting between her collarbones felt cold and lost foreign without its dark partner by its side.

It was lost like Sarah was without Cameron.

She released the object and slid her hand out of her pocket. The small robot landing on its chain sent Charley's head turning towards her. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question. Sarah glared her annoyance to him and moved her hand back to the white one. It felt heavier now that the black one no longer completed it.

"Sarah," Ellison's voice broke the silence before Charley could speak a word, "what about the machine? What will we do with her?" His hand moved to rest on the shoulder of her seat.

The woman shifted her body closer to the window and felt the nights chill brush her skin. "We burn it, like I mentioned earlier. I have a small amount of thermite in my bag. I will need to make some calls and fill up on it, but what we have will be enough to send it to ashes." Sarah answered as if speaking to soldiers instead of an ex and an ex FBI agent.

Charley clenched his jaw. "Yeah, what if she comes back for her body?" He hissed and his hand tightened around the wheel. She was coming back. At least, that is what Cameron had planned. She was not specific with him. The cyborg only told him what he needed to know.

A sneer he never seen before formed on Sarah's face. "Then I guess we burn her chip when it gets here." the lost emotion in her voice sent fear prickling down Charley's spine.

It was the end of the conversation as Sarah sank in her seat regarding the oncoming lights from ahead. The small car drove past them and the headlights flashed into the car. Charley saw the emotionless, green eyes of Sarah. She reminded him of the cyborg in the back of his truck.

Charley bit back the concern he felt and watched the road for the turning point he needed to make. Arguing with her was not going to bring John back into her arms. It would not even bring Jade's warm smile and soft eyes back.

Sarah knew the concern was filling Charley's heart. She felt it rubbing off him in waves. She didn't want it or his pity. He should hate her for allowing his wife to die. It had to be her fault. Who else was to blame?

Heaviness was filling over Sarah's mental state. Her eyelids grew weary and slowly blinked. Sleep was forcing its inky blackness upon her. For once, she craved it and its escape route from the world. She allowed her eyes to slide closed and shifted to rest her cheek on the door.

Charley turned the radio up a notch to help lull Sarah to sleep. By the position of her upper body, he could see the small robot. Cameron said to never allow Sarah to burn the trinkets she gave to the woman. He would carefully watch over the robots Sarah was destined to hide from him.

Thank you Cheekey for being awesome!


End file.
